1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste ink absorber, a waste ink tank, and a liquid droplet ejecting device.
2. Background Technology
As a waste ink tank for collecting discharged ink, a structure in which a plurality of ink absorbers are arranged in an piled manner in a tank main body is known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-86551 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.